1982
]] opens]] Events *The Walt Disney Home Video ending promo, titled ''Walt Disney and You, debuts. Theatrical releases Feature films *February 5 - Night Crossing *March 26 - Robin Hood (re-issue) *April 2 - Fantasia (re-issue) *June 4 - Bambi (re-issue) *July 9 - TRON *July 30 - Tex *December 17 - Peter Pan (re-issue) Shorts *September **''Buyer Be Wise'' **''Get It Right: Following Directions with Goofy'' *October 1 - Vincent *October 27 - Fun with Mr. Future VHS releases *? - The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *? - The Wind in the Willows *? - Night Crossing *? - Snowball Express *? - Justin Morgan Had a Horse *? - Storybook Classics *? - A Day at Disneyland *? - A Walt Disney Christmas *November **''The Three Caballeros'' **''Fun and Fancy Free'' **''Swiss Family Robinson'' *December - Babes in Toyland Television *March 17 - Herbie, the Love Bug *December 5 - A Disney Christmas Gift Theme park happenings *October 1 - Walt Disney World's EPCOT Center opens. People Births *January 13 - Ruth Wilson (actress) *January 19 - Jodie Sweetin (actress) *January 26 - Wes Brown (actor) *February 5 - Brian Jones (actor) *February 22 - Dichen Lachman (actress and producer) *March 3 - Jessica Biel (actress) *March 6 - Felicia Barton (singer, songwriter, and musician) *March 10 **Thomas Middleditch (actor, voice actor, comedian, and screenwriter) **Shin Koyamada (actor) *March 11 **Thora Birch (actress) **Robbie Daymond (actor and voice actor) *March 20 **Nick Blood (actor, director, and producer) **Erica Luttrell (actress and voice actress) *March 21 - Santino Fontana (actor and voice actor) *March 25 **Jenny Slate (stand-up comedian, actress, voice actress, and author) **Sean Faris (actor, producer, and model) **Danica Patrick (professional stock car racing driver, model, and advertising spokeswoman) *March 30 - Jason Dohring (actor) *April 1 **Taran Killam (actor, comedian, and writer) **Sam Huntington (actor and comedian) *April 3 - Cobie Smulders (actress) *April 5 - Hayley Atwell (actress) *April 9 **Jay Baruchel (actor) **Bradley Santer (figure skater) *April 15 - Seth Rogen (actor, comedian, and voice actor) *April 19 **Cassandra Morris (voice actress, blogger, editor, and writer) **Ali Wong (actress, comedian, and writer) *April 22 - Cassidy Freeman (actress and musician) *April 24 - Kelly Clarkson (singer, songwriter, and actress) *April 30 - Kirsten Dunst (actress) *May 11 - Jonathan Jackson (actor, musician, and author) *May 16 - Tiya Sircar (actress) *May 19 - Rebecca Hall (actress) *June 16 - Missy Peregrym (actress) *June 30 - Lizzy Caplan (actress) *July 8 - Sophia Bush (actress) *July 14 - Teri Reeves (actress) *July 18 - Priyanka Chopra (actress, singer, and songwriter) *July 24 **Anna Paquin (actress) **Elisabeth Moss (actress) *July 29 - Allison Mack (actress) *July 30 - Yvonne Strahovski (actress) *August 25 - Benjamin Diskin (voice actor) *September 10 - Bret Iwan (voice actor and illustrator) *September 27 - Anna Camp (actress) *September 30 - Lacey Chabert (actress and voice actress) *October 3 - Erik von Detten (voice actor) *October 6 - Michael Arden (actor, singer, composer, and stage director) *October 10 - Dan Stevens (actor and producer) *October 15 **Tyler Jacob Moore (actor) **Lane Toran (actor and musician) *October 18 - Ne-Yo (singer and actor) *October 23 - Bradley Pierce (actor and voice actor) *October 28 - Matt Smith (actor) *November 10 - Heather Matarazzo (actress) *November 12 - Anne Hathaway (actress) *November 18 - Damon Wayans Jr. (actor, screenwriter, and comedian) *November 28 - Adam McArthur (actor and martial artist) *November 29 - Gemma Chan (actress) *December 1 - Riz Ahmed (actor and rapper) *December 15 - Charlie Cox (actor) *December 22 - Brooke Nevin (actress) *December 24 - Robert Schwartzman (actor and singer) *December 29 - Alison Brie (actress) Deaths *January 5 - Hans Conried (actor and comedian) *January 8 - Reta Shaw (actress) *April 25 - Don Wilson (announcer and actor) *June 11 - Al Rinker (singer) *June 27 - Jack Mullaney (actor) *July 23 - Vic Morrow (actor) *September - Christine Nelson (actress) *September 2 - Jay Novello (actor) Character debuts *October 1 - Bonnie Appetite, Kitchen Krackpots, Mr. Dairy Goodz and his Stars of the Milky Way, The Cereal Sisters, Hamm & Eggz, The Colander Combo, The Fiesta Fruit 1982